dh_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Federated States
The Federated States is a fictional political faction, in the Dark Horizons Lore series of video games. __TOC__ History 'The Nuclear Strike of 2010' On August 13th, 2010, soviet satellites above the United States armed and immediately launched their warheads. Of the fourteen bombs dropped by the satellite, thirteen struck their targets: New York, Washington D.C., Atlanta, Miami, Niagara Falls, Chicago, Boston, St. Louis, Houston, Baltimore, Orlando, Cleveland and Pittsburg and with the fourteenth falling harmlessly into the Atlantic Ocean. Within only minutes the bulk of the United States government, industry and infrastructure were reduced to nothing. The death toll was reported at more than 100,000,000 within the first 6 months. With over 70% of the United States military over seas at the time, the bulk of its force was left intact. New Dawn, a Syrian terrorist group, takes responsibility for the event, claiming that it was their attack on an Eastern Confederation defense station, that caused the satellites to launch the warheads. 'Formation of the Federated States' In the aftermath of the 2010 attacks, NATO allies realized that the world was being altered dramatically. The United Nations had nearly been disbanded due to the sudden shift in the policies of nations across the globe and to make matters worse, the old Soviet system had been reborn again in Russia as the Eastern Confederation. The NATO members knew that something needed to be done in order to adapt, ensure their survival and their way of life. Thus, after months of secret negotiation, an unprecedented agreement was signed on April 10th, 2013 between many of the nations who made up the NATO alliance to form a united government entitled the Federated States, with Adrian Gardner elected as the first Chancellor. This formation allowed the Western Hemisphere to remain the chief military power in the world, as they fight to recovered from the devastation of 2010. With lessons learned from the 2010 attack, the Federated States, Rising Suns and Eastern Confederation all agreed to dismantle all their nuclear weapons. 'No Man's Land and creation of the MAV' In the aftermath of the destructive nuclear attack of 2010, the entire east coast had become abandoned. The nuclear attack left virtually the entire east coast a radioactive, uninhabitable wasteland. Even the areas that were not affected by the radiation, could not be reached without going trough areas that were. So, in 2025 a law is passed, making most of the area west of the Mississippi River off limits, except to authorized personnel. The entire East Coast is now dubbed No Man's Land. However, soon the Federated States court saw that the East Coast could now be used as a potential, if unlikely, entry point for an attack on the United States, but they themselves having no real method of defending the radioactive coast. So they quickly called for the creation of a method of protecting the eastern United States and the resources held up there, from any potential aggression. In 2100, Armatron Robotics answered this call by releaseing a system to control large machines called Mechanized Assault Vehicles (or MAVs for short) from remote distances. These MAVs soon became the main method of protecting of the eastern United States and were are able to be deployed in areas once thought impossible deploy in. 'Finland and Conflict with the Eastern Confederation' In 2159, Finland formally sent a request for permission to join the Federated States. The Eastern Confederation responded to this with threats and hostility, as control over Finland would put the Federated States within potential striking distance of Moscow. When members of the Red Army and Red Air Force crossed the borders into Finland, Chancellor Astolpho Knight, having promised protection over Finland during the negotiations, mounts a successful defense. In the erupting war over Finland, it would take the Federation five years to push the Reds back into their borders, ending the war in 2164, meaning that both factions were fighting two wars at the same time (including the Machine War, beginning in 2160). 'The Machine War' During the second year of the war over Finland, the Eastern Confederation, having seen that the Federated States were winning, decided to strike at the Federation itself, by sending a military force into the United States sector, with the use of their own MAV designs, that were leaked to them from the Federated States. On May 1st, 2160 the first MAV engagements took place with the Eastern Confederation launching several attacks on Federated States mining operations and MAV patrols, stationed across No Man's Land. The Federated States, realizing that this marks a full invasion of the North American Sector, responds by mounting their own Mechanized Army to defend the coasts. This marked the beginning of another, eight year long, war dubbed the Machine War which came to an end in 2168. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath of the Machine War, the world fell into collapse, as chaos and anarchy were becoming more and more rampant. Both the Eastern Confederation and Federated States had essentially collapsed from bankrupcy, from spending millions upon millions on fighting with the MAVs. New groups and organizations, spawned from both members of the Confederation and the Federation, began sprouting up and waging new battles for control. 'Universe' By 2610, the Federated States, having been restored to power, had played a major role in shaping the future of humanity. Cybergenetics, aerospace jets, and the Cy-Gen species were all created in the research programs of the Federated States. The Federated States had become more isolationist than at any point in its past. The Court of States had done a good job of making its citizens feel safe behind its borders, and the Earthly interests of those citizens stopped at those borders. However, since a defeat on Mars, the Federated States had set its sights on expanding to as many other planets as possible – even planets such as Hal Gainna, the hell planet - so hot that it is only barely tolerable for human life. The Federated States was once again competing with the Eastern Confederation on the frontier of space. Category:Factions Category:Federated States Politics Since its formation, one of the key objectives of the Federated States has been to create a stable environment for its people to live in, not wishing to "force" its people to follow their directions, unlike how the Eastern Confederation had at the time. 'Leadership' During the birth of the Federation, it was decided that the office of leader be given the title of Chancellor. The Court of States would be established to balance the power of the Chancellor. The Federation though ruled by the Chancellor is backed by the Court members. Here is a list of the Chancellors of the Federated States, from 2013 to present: 2013 - 2033 Adrian Gardner 2033 - 2063 David Edwards 2063 - 2065 James Hancock 2065 - 2080 Brandon Thomas 2080 - 2093 Vincent Lombardo 2093 - 2108 Colin Kerwood 2108 - 2121 William Stevenson 2121 - 2136 Robert Longwalker 2136 - 2148 Jeremy Crouch 2148 - Present Astolpho Knight Federated Armed Forces (FAF) 'Machine Wars era' With the Federated States covering such a wide area of the planet an entirely new structure for its military was created. The FAF was created to serve just such a role. Its main goal is to protect its people leaving smaller nations to their own devices. *'Federated Armed Forces - Army' Commissioned with the duty of protecting the land based borders of the Federated States, prepared to go at a moments notice to who knows where, ready to bring war on those who threaten the peace of the Federation. Each FAF Army base consists of an entire Corp of soldiers, or over 200,000 men and women, and is commanded by a Major General. It has been said that any Federated States Army Corp could overtake any small country in the matter of weeks. *'Federated Armed Forces - Air Corp' The second branch of the FAF, the Federated Air Corp is given the role of keeping the skies of the Federation clear and free of threats. Each Air Corp base is its own city, and capable of operating totally independent of the rest of the Federation. Each base is lead by a Major General and is given total authority in the event of a communications blackout. The full compliment of an Air Corp base is a Fighter Corp or around 1200 fighters. *'Federated Armed Forces - Navy' The role of protecting the waters of the Federation falls solely on the Federated Naval Fleet. The FNF is broken up into smaller Carrier Battle Groups which consists of a carrier, missile boat, gun ship and support ships. Each Battle Group is capable of bringing war to anyone, anywhere in the world at a moments notice. The carrier of each Battle Group carries two fighter wings and two bomber groups as well as a ten support aircraft. Each group is commanded by an Admiral with a Commodore as his second in command. *'Federated Armed Forces - Mechanized Army' The equipment used to move the FAF Army is controlled by the Mechanized Army, a branch that falls under the control of the FAF Army command. With the introduction of the Mechanized Assault Vehicle (MAV) the importance of the Mechanized Army has grown greatly due to the need for protecting the eastern borders of the United States. These are the MAVs, used by the Federated States: *Hunter Scout *Shaddrack *Liberator *Abolisher Category:Factions